


Touchy Feely

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Third Person, Pre-Powers, Romance, douchey guy loves someone for once, lesson: love people even with their flaws, true love knows no bounds bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Otto isn’t the bravest man in the world. In fact, he can sometimes be a bit of a wimp, especially when it comes to Norman. He’s scared to act around him sometimes, especially when it’s an expression of his love. Luckily, Norman has a great way to enhance his confidence and maybe brighten up his day.





	Touchy Feely

Two unlikely men were joined in a romantic moment. The two sat side by side in a couch, the taller one with an arm around the other’s shoulder. Norman had one arm wrapped around Otto while the hand on that arm fiddled with the man’s hair. Otto, on the other hand, could barely make eye contact. His hands shook, shaking the glass of wine in his hands. Noticing this, the businessman let out a soft chuckle and placed his fingers on the glass. 

“You’re always so nervous, aren’t you, doctor?” He asked, using a soft voice right near the ear of the man he was speaking to. Otto shivered at the sound, loving the sensation of his hot breath upon his ear. “Never got over getting so worried around me.” His fingers moved from the glass right back to his hair, knotting themselves in his dark locks. 

“Yes, well... it’s like seeing you for the first time again.” The doctor stammered our, but he glanced up at his love with a smile, looking into those blue eyes. With a blush, he glanced back downwards. A chuckle arose from Norman’s lips. 

“Brave, Otto. I adore when you get brave.”

“You do?”

“Why yes, of course! I only wish you’d be brave more often. It’s unfortunate you’re so cowardly.” Sometimes, he didn’t realize what he said. He came off as mean more often than he meant to. Otto frowned immediately. He nodded slowly a few times. 

“I... I’m very sorry. I suppose I don’t take control as often as I should, I...” Otto couldn’t even finish his sentence. Norman let out a long sigh and ruffled the hair of his partner. 

“Oh shush, Otto. You just need a little bit of encouragement!” He gave a gentle slap to the shoulder of the man beside him. “Come on. Do something bold. You hardly ever touch me, why don’t you start with that?” Otto hesitated. He’d always been worried to set even a finger on the businessman. He feared offending him with his touch. An irrational fear perhaps, but a persistent one. 

“Oh... i don’t think–“

“Nonsense. Do it.”

“Please sir, I can’t.”

“Why?! You’re being ridiculous, doctor, I don’t see what the problem is here!” The conversation began to heat up, with the both of them beginning to get upset with each other. Norman looked disappointed, if not angry. Otto looked shaken, staring up at the man who towered above him even when sitting. 

“I’m afraid! I don’t wish to upset you!”

“I’m upset right now! I just don’t get why you’re so unreasonable about this things, Otto, I—“ Quickly, Otto cut Norman off in the snappiest, bravest voice he could muster, which was a little bit squeaky, but an improvement. 

“I’m afraid I’ll lose you!” He finally exclaimed, in that said squeaky voice. “I’m so sorry, sir... I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I just appreciate you very much and I don’t want to risk this relationship.” Otto fiddled nervously with his hands, apparently unable to stop moving. He was nervous. Norman knew this, it was beyond clear with his body language. 

“Now, now, there’s no reason to be afraid, Otto. You shouldn’t have to fear putting your hands on me. In fact, I’ve been wishing you’d show me some affection for quite a while. You never put your hands on me.” The Osborn then leaned in close to the man’s ear like he did before, whispering his sentence lowly. “I need a man like you to show me some love. Make me feel something, doctor.” Norman was close enough to Otto to bite down on his ear, so that’s exactly what he did. Otto, enjoying the sensation, let out a sweet sound.

“You make a compelling case, Mr. Osborn.” 

“Don’t I always?” Norman responded, then Otto responded with a soft chuckle. That was a beautiful sound. The doctor had to admit that he was happy here. He wanted to express his love and he supposed that putting his hands on his partner in a loving manner was one way to do that. Soon enough, his hands graced the skin of Norman’s face. He was cupping his cheeks and he leaned in real close, just to get a good look at his face. His hands shook at first, but the human contact he was having subtly relaxed him. 

Those eyes, he was so weak for those eyes. There was almost always a cold look in his lover’s eyes that matched their frozen blue hue. Otto seemed to melt the iciness of his gaze and he looked at him with hearts in his eyes. Otto couldn’t get enough of that look. He always seemed to soften Norman’s gaze, make him look at the world a little more warmly. Perhaps Otto was the world to him. 

As striking as he found his eyes, he couldn’t help but notice how tired they looked from time to time. He was obviously aging to some degree, with subtle crow’s feet connected to his eyes. Otto traced the small wrinkles with one of his fingers, then his finger moved to his partner’s under eyes. He had deep set eyes that already looked dark and the overworking and sleep deprivation didn’t do him any favors. Nonetheless, he still thought those eyes were beautiful. Unique, even. 

As Otto continued to explore the businessman’s face, he noticed the presence of such sharp angles on his face. Everything was very rigid and sculpted, with few organic lines. His jaw, his eyebrows, his hairline, his nose, his cheekbones... they were all made up of lines and angles. Both of Otto’s thumbs moved to his eyebrows to smooth them down simultaneously. They were full and just as severe as the rest of his face. Still, he found him quite handsome. 

His one of his fingers eventually trailed down the sharp nose of his partner. It was long and large (just like something else) but he loved it nonetheless. Feeling brave, he gave a small kiss to the nose and his face got a little bit pink. 

“Enjoying this, doctor?” Asked the CEO, breaking the silence Otto created. His hands traveled to the scientist’s hair as he watched the man give a sweet smile. He didn’t even respond to Norman with words, he just decided to respond with an action, since they speak louder than words. It was a brave action, something he’d never taken initiative on. He leaned in, his hands still all over his lover’s face and pressed their lips together. 

Norman was surprised for once but he played it off like he was as calm and chill as ever. Otto was going all out with it, like he’d been starved of kisses. He was grabbing at Norman’s face desperately, pulling him close, yanking at his reddish hair. Sweat leaked down from his forehead, due to the great effort. He used his tongue and his lips to taste every inch of his lover’s mouth, before pulling away, out of breath. 

“I didn’t know you could be fired up that easily, doctor.” Said Norman, rather out of breath himself.

“I’d like to keep exploring you, sir. If that’s alright I just... I’d like to get to know you more. I just— I haven’t had much of a chance to see what you really look like.” Otto was stammering, all nervous once again. “I apologize, I must seem so strange.” 

“Not at all. It’s perfectly understandable. Go ahead, do as you please.” Norman removed his jacket as he spoke, implying that Otto could remove his shirt if he wished. “My flesh is your flesh tonight.” Otto was all red in the face, but he nodded and squeaked out a quiet sound of approval. 

Otto’s hands went to Norman’s jaw. His right index finger traced the sturdy jaw, feeling every little bump and edge. Norman was so complex, so human. Otto adored that. Every imperfection he saw on his face, from his dimples to the beginnings of wrinkles, was perfect in his eyes. 

He moved down to his neck, though he didn’t stay there for long. He ran his fingers along the businessman’s adam’s apple momentarily, then brought his fingers down to the collar of his shirt. He could feel where Norman’s bony collarbone jutted out. He loosened the tie which rested on top of his clavicle, then looked up at his lover, as if he was asking for permission. Norman gave a nod and Otto removed the tie. He folded it gently and set it nearby. Then, he undid each button of the man’s shirt carefully, as to not hurt the expensive fabric. He removed the whole garment from his body, giving himself unrestricted access to his companion’s torso. 

Where would he even start? He looked over Norman’s chest, stomach, and arms, unsure of what to lay his hands on. The businessman had laid back slightly and was gazing up at him with this smug look on his face. He was loving it. Loving how his body could draw Otto’s attention. 

Otto’s hands gently cupped the pecs of the other man, rather quickly, though. Norman was a bit taken aback. Otto really was going for it. His hands ran across the sinewy man’s chest, feeling each individual muscle. His finger travelled down the crease between his pecs, then up to his shoulders. He gripped his shoulders, squeezing the muscles there. They were solid, strong. Otto knew he’d chosen right. 

“I like that you’re strong.” Otto commented, getting shy about it. He couldn’t even look the man in his eyes. Norman just let out a chortle. Otto didn’t know how to respond, he just slipped his hands from his shoulders to his biceps. Each hand was on a bicep and like his shoulders, gave them a gentle squeeze. Then another. He was investigating him like a medical examiner would, carefully palpating every inch of his mesomorphic lover. His hands wandered down to his forearms and wrists. He held Norman’s wrists and swung his arms a little bit. 

“I can tell you’re a bit ticklish.” Observed the doctor when he moved his hands to Norman’s sides and noticed the businessman flinch. “Noted.” He moved his hands up and down his sides slowly, taking the time to feel each inch of his skin. His hands wandered to his abs, circling his muscles with all five of his fingers. 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” Norman commented. His eyes had shut. He was just enjoying the feeling of Otto’s fingertips on his exposed skin and the way he was taking control for once. If there was anything Norman liked, it was a man proving himself, showing him he was not the weak little science who’d bend to anyone’s will. Otto was just smiling, feeling up his partner. 

Otto ran his finger along his lover’s exposed “V”. His hands fell along Norman’s belt, but he didn’t go further. He’d love to run his hands along his legs, but he didn’t want to, in a sense. He didn’t want to disturb Norman and have him yell at him. He was so scared he’d be yelled at by the man he loved. He hated shame. But praise? That would mean the world to him. 

“Continue.” Norman commanded as he felt Otto’s hands. Otto looked shocked. Could he really continue to do this? Of course, Norman said it was alright, so Otto continued. Needless to say, his face was red as a beet. He undid the belt around his waist and gave a gentle tug to the pants. He pulled them off, then folded them up. He set them with the rest of his man’s clothes, then glanced up at his face, as if he as if asking for permission once again. Norman nodded and peeled one eye open to look at Otto. 

Otto moved his hands to Norman’s back and felt the two dimples on his lower back. Then, he slipped them downwards, feeling the silky fabric that covered his backside. Realizing what he had done, his eyes widened behind his large glasses. His hands instantly pulled away and he held them in the air. 

“Oh my... I’m so... I’m so sorry sir!” He was stuttering over his words. “I didn’t mean— I—“ Norman let out a laugh. This was adorable, actually. The way Otto got so nervous...precious. 

“Otto, didn’t I tell you my flesh was your flesh? Go ahead! Touch!” He was surprisingly nonchalant about that. Otto looked hesitant. As much as he wanted to, he was such a shy man. Taking such control was unlike anything else he’d done before. It was a good kind of scary. 

“Yes. Of course, sir. I... I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. What do you have to be sorry for? I never apologize.” 

“I only worry. I don’t like to upset you.” Otto moved his hand upwards and gave a soft pat to his lover’s cheek. “I’m glad... I’m glad you encouraged me to do something bold like this. It gave me some self esteem.” Norman beamed. Otto beamed. “I’ll continue now.” 

Otto moved around the man’s body to grab his thighs. They were just as muscular as the rest of the man’s body. He gave a soft squeeze like he did to everything else. Norman watched him this time, keeping his eyes open. Otto’s hands trailed down his legs and gripped his calves. He ran his fingers down his shins in a zigzag pattern. 

“Doctor,” Said the businessman as Otto gave him a smooch on his knee. “Let me do the same thing to you.” This made Otto redder than he had been the entire night. He covered his eyes but he nodded very quickly. Of course he wanted some love from his man. He always got a little embarrassed. It was just his meek nature. 

Making a move, Otto leaned back and removed his tie and sweater quickly. Norman raised an eyebrow, but a smirk also dressed his face. He yanked Otto’s shirt off, basically popping a few buttons off. He was absolutely ready to ravage his skin with soft kisses, making him feel warm. Norman pressed his forehead against Otto’s. 

Norman did love Otto’s face. So cute. That round nose was precious, easily kissable. He had gorgeous, soulful brown eyes underneath those glasses. He’d noticed how they lit up in the sun, looking breathtakingly golden. He never mentioned it, though. He kept his more romantic thoughts to himself. Maybe he needed that push to express his feelings. That’s a story for another time. 

Norman’s thin fingers removed Otto’s glasses and took them off, then put them on himself. Otto snickered at it. The CEO took the glasses off of his nose and then set them to the side. He pressed kisses from the top of Otto’s forehead down to the tip of his nose. Otto’s face was warm underneath Norman’s lips from all of the blushing he was doing. 

He continued to kiss downward, down Otto’s neck and towards the middle of his chest. He pulled back to look at the man beneath him, glancing at his figure. Some wouldn’t see it as very attractive, but he did. Stretch marks, love handles, cellulite... it didn’t matter to him. They all belonged to a comforting man who accepted him despite unkind tendencies. He’d pushed Otto around quite a lot, but Otto still found the good in him. Somehow. On top of all that, the scientist’s size made him extra cuddly. Otto wasn’t handsome despite his size, Norman just found him just handsome. No matter what. 

His hands caressed the man’s biceps and shoulders, rubbing them up and down in a comforting fashion. He did have nice arms. They were good for hugs. Norman’s hands moved towards the man’s chest and gripped himself, gingerly, beneath his pecs. Then, he moved his hands to the man’s sides and ran them up and down. Otto giggled, like a child.

“And you say I’m the ticklish one.” Said Norman with an amused scoff. His hands left his sides and he moved them downwards towards his hips. He squeezed there and put his hands right under his waistband. Otto looked right at Norman and nodded, as if he was granting permission. Norman yanked the pants off with less care than Otto had taken. His face went right to his thighs, planting kisses there. He loved those thighs, especially when he just laid his head there. Otto squirmed when he kissed (ticklishness and shyness), but always told Norman (in a bold moment) how much he loved it. 

Norman placed his chin on Otto’s thigh and glanced up at him. Otto blushed, as he did with every cute look his man gave him. He grabbed his glasses just so he could see his face a little better. 

“You’re acting oddly sweet. Why’s that?” Asked Otto.

“Aren’t I always sweet?”

“Ah... Are you sure I should answer that?”

“Shush. I’m acting normal. Besides, I called you a coward before, didn’t I?” After Norman said that, Otto chuckled. He’d made his harsh man just a little bit softer. At least to him. Love could change a man quite a lot, especially love to a man who’d never felt it much. In a way, that described both of them: needing love and finally receiving it.


End file.
